Boire pour être heureuse
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Un soir, au bar, une jeune barmaid du nom de Meiko fait la rencontre d'une cliente qui tente d'échappé à ses problèmes grâce à l'alcool... (Yuri : Maiko X Haku)


Boire pour être heureuse

Me voilà de retour, encore et toujours. Cette fois-ci j'essaye le yuri, avec un couple que j'aime beaucoup.

Base: Vocaloid

Pairing: Meiko X Haku

Rating : T

Disclaimer : les vocaloids appartiennent à leurs créateurs

Ce soir-là, débutait comme tous les autres. Le bar était plutôt calme, car il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de monde le jeudi. Cet établissement était tout de même réputé dans cette ville, grâce à son ambiance assez conviviale, sa décoration charmante quoiqu'un peu simple où la couleur rouge dominait, mais surtout grâce à la barmaid. Celle-ci donnait leurs commandes aux quelques clients présents, certains plus ivres que d'autres qu'il ne soit même pas encore vingt-et-une heure.

Cette femme, âgé de vingt-et-un an, se prénommer Meiko. Elle tenait ce bar depuis le départ de son précédent propriétaire, l'année dernière. Les gens l'appréciaient pour sa joie de vivre et surtout sa gentillesse. Elle s'était lié d'amitié avec beaucoup d'entre eux, ci-bien que le vouvoiement était proscrit lorsqu'on s'adresser à elle. Ah, ce qu'elle détestait qu'on lui donne du « mademoiselle » !

Elle était également loin d'être désagréable à regarder : Des cheveux brun, coupé court, accentué son côté un peu garçon manqué, ses yeux était d'un superbe rouge vermeille, ce qui était pourtant loin d'être étrange car les lentilles et les teintures sont communes dans ce coin du pays. Elle portait une simple robe rouge, sa couleur favorite.

Ce soir, donc, avait débuté comme une soirée ordinaire. Meiko se trouvait derrière le comptoir et ranger ses bouteille, chose qu'elle s'était promis de faire mais avait toujours remis à plus tard.

Elle fut coupée dans son activité par un petit :

« - Bonjour »

Elle se retourna, pour voir une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant.

« - Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous serre ?

- Une bière, s'il vous plait… »

Meiko lui sourit et, tout en préparant sa commande, détailla la nouvelle cliente : Celle-ci faisait à peu près sa taille, sa peau était très pale. Son visage, qui devait être magnifique lorsqu'elle souriait, abordait un air soucieux. Elle avait des yeux aussi rouges que ceux de Meiko. Ses cheveux blancs, caractéristique des albinos, étaient retenus en queue de cheval par une pince avec un papillon violet. Elle portait en pantalon noir, un tee-shirt gris et une cravate de la même couleur que sa pince.

« - Vous n'êtes encore jamais venue ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet, je viens d'emménager… et on m'as conseillé ce bar, donc je suis venue faire un tour.

- Et bien, mes clients vantent mon bar derrière mon dos ! Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre. A peu près tout le monde se connait ici !

- C'est ce que j'ai cru mademoiselle… eu…

- Je m'appelle Meiko. Appelez moi ainsi et par pitié, tutoyiez-moi ! Ici, c'est convivial, et si vous revenez nous finirons par nous connaître de toute façon.

- Moi c'est Haku. Dans ce cas, fais pareil. Je connais déjà le type aux cheveux bleu qui m'as conseillé de venir ici… Kaito je crois. Il m'a aidé à monté mes affaires dans mon appartement, mais il a due partir. Il est sympa. J'avais envie de sortir de chez moi… j'ai faussé compagnie à mes cartons !

- Dans ce cas, tu as frappé à la bonne porte ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter, bien après que le dernier client ne soit partit. La blanche était loin d'être tout à fait lucide, tant elle enchainer les verres de sa boisson favorite. Meiko avait aussi bue du Saké, mais l'alcool n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'effet sur son organisme. Elle n'avait également pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, et elle gardait ainsi son bar ouvert jusqu'à très tard. Aux environs de deux heures du matin, l'albinos voulue partir :

« - Hé bien, à la prochaine ! Il faut que je dorme un peu, si je veux pouvoir continuer mon rangement…

- Vu comme tu as bu, passe donc la nuit chez moi, c'est à deux pas...et si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis libre demain. Le Vendredi je n'ouvre pas avant vingt heures…

- Oh, tu ferais ça ? Merci Mei' ! »

Meiko sourit. Cette jeune fille était décidément très joyeuse quand elle avait bue… on dit que l'alcool révèle le véritable caractère des gens. Ça changeait du début de la soirée où elle était complètement coincée ! Et elle avait raison : elle était magnifique quand elle souriait ! Et cette façon de l'appeler "Mei'"... adorable ! Elle était en réalité, malgré son air renfermer, une personne très charmante. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée.

Ainsi, toute deux se retrouvèrent chez la barmaid. Tout comme dans son bar, la maison, petite mais charmante, était toute rouge et blanche. Meiko regarda son canapé, qui, elle le savait, était complètement défoncé. En même temps, après une quarantaine d'année de loyaux services chez ses parents… ceux si étaient resté dans la ville natale de Meiko.

« - Bon, prend mon lit, je vais dormir sur mon canapé…

- T'est folle, Mei' ? On est chez toi ici ! De toute façon je suis tellement crevé que je pourrais dormir sur le sol… »

Au final, elles se retrouvèrent toute les deux dans le lit deux places (« pour quand tu accueilleras un homme, ma chérie ! », comme lui avait dit son père lorsqu'il lui avait offert).

A peine furent-elles couché qu'elles tombèrent simultanément dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, lorsque la divinité grecque la lâcha enfin, Meiko se leva, pour constater qu'elles étaient toutes deux encore habillé. Elle étudia sa nouvelle amie, comme si elle ne l'avait pas assez détaillé hier soir. Elle fut une nouvelle fois frappée par la beauté de la jeune fille : son visage affichait un air infiniment serein, en comparaison avec l'air préoccupé qu'elle abordait hier soir, avant de boire, et la lumière des rayons du soleil tombant sur sa peau d'albâtre semblait la faire briller d'une lumière divine. Magnifique.

Elle hésita à la tirer de son sommeil, puis décida que faire le petit déjeuner était la priorité. Une fois ceci fait, elle revînt dans la chambre, où Haku était en train de s'étirer, le regard vague, encore ensommeillé. Son sourire avait disparu.

« - Hello, bien dormi ?

- Oui, à merveille. Mais j'ai une sale gueule de bois…

- Je te passerais une aspirine. Viens donc manger !

- Avec plaisir ! »

Une fois le repas le plus important de la journée achevé, les deux filles se rendirent devant le bar.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement de la nouvelle arrivante, elles entamèrent le travail. Heureusement, l'albinos n'avait pas grand-chose d'encombrant. Elles mettaient du cœur à la tache, et finirent par enchaîné les fous-rire. Que ça faisait du bien de voir l'albinos rire ! En fin d'après-midi, leur tâche fut achevée.

« - Merci de ton aide, Meiko ! Toute seule, ça aurait était bien plus long…

- C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les autres !

- De là ou je viens, les gens n'étaient pas aussi gentil…

- C'est pour cette raison que tu es venue t'installer ici ? »

Meiko sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible en voyant le léger sourire de son amie s'effacer. Une bouffée de remord l'envahi alors. Quelle idiote, d'être aussi indiscrète !

La blanche finit par lui répondre :

« - Entre autres.

- Et tu compte faire quoi, maintenant que tu es ici ?

- Pour commencer me chercher un boulot. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire des études supérieures, un travail simple me comblerait. »

Meiko réfléchit un instant. Beaucoup de clients fréquentait son bar, et, même si elle arrivé à le gérer seule, elle ne dirait pas non à un peu d'aide. En plus, travaillé avec une amie ne pouvait que l'arrangée. Il n'y avait donc pas à hésité :

« - Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas travailler dans mon bar ? Je pense que cela pourrait m'aider…

- Tu es sérieuse ? Je serais ravie de travailler avec toi !

- je ne te garantis pas un salaire mirobolant mais…

- Aucune importance ! J'accepte !

- Vraiment, Dans ce cas, tu es engagé ! Tu peux commencer ce soir ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais fais ça avant…

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu apprendras sur le tas ! Je t'expliquerais…

… par contre je te rejoins ce soir. Je dois aller faire quelque chose, d'abord.

D'accord, a ce soir alors ! »

Haku sortit, en prenant sa voiture. Durant le trajet, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Meiko. Cette fille était si gentille avec elle ! Elle s'était faite une précieuse amie, elle le savait. C'était rare de s'attaché à ce point à quelqu'un en moins de vingt-quatre heures. En plus, elle parvenait à lui changer les idées. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant rit ! Peut être même jamais… elle l'avait vraiment aidé à s'évadé de ses problèmes, qui lui tortureraient l'esprit. Et c'était précisément ce dont elle avait besoin… en plus, elle lui avait offert un travail. Tous les mots du monde lui auraient paru trop faibles pour la remercier.

Le soir venu, les deux filles du bar se réunirent. Haku assurait au service ! Elle n'avait même pas manqué de faire tombé un verre ! Meiko se souvenait qu'à ses débuts en tant que barmaid, elle en avait déjà cassé plusieurs… dès le premier soir.

Kaito était venu, et, après s'être assis au comptoir, avait rejoint la conversation des deux femmes qui faisaient la vaisselle. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait offrir un verre « pour le remercier d'avoir aidé Haku à porté ses cartons ».

A la fin de la soirée, quand tout les clients furent partit, Meiko se servit un verre de saké, et donna une bière à Haku. Elles parlèrent longtemps de choses et d'autres, passant d'un sujet à l'autre. Haku but moins que la dernière fois afin de pouvoir rentré chez elle seule. Meiko se surpris à penser qu'elle aurait bien passé une autres nuit avec elle…

Puis les soirées s'enchainèrent, devenant une routine : chaque soir, elles géraient le bar, puis, lorsque les derniers clients partaient, elles se servaient à boire. Et, à chaque fois, Haku passait de son air préoccupé au sourire d'un ange, l'alcool l'aidant à se laisser aller et à sourire.

Au bout d'un mois, elles avaient pris l'habitude de venir dormir l'une chez l'autre, se parlant comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Haku avait néanmoins tendance à parlé d'elle-même. Il était également intéressant de noter qu'elle partait toujours à dix-sept heure, pour la retrouvé le soir au bar, mais la brune se savait pas pourquoi. Meiko avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un trais de sa personnalité et avait donc cessé de lui posé des questions trop personnelle. Bien sur, elles parlaient souvent de leurs goûts respectifs et s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs en dehors de leurs amours pour l'alcool.

Haku avait aussi appris à connaître d'autres clients, qu'elle trouvait très sympathiques, tel que Luka et Gakupo, un couple très connu de la barmaid et de Kaito. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu s'était d'ailleurs de nouveau fait offrir un verre pour se faire « réconforté d'avoir cassé son bras d'une manière aussi lamentable (accident impliquant une tringle à rideau et un coin de meuble).

Sans compté qu'elles se sentaient de plus en plus attiré l'une par l'autres, tel deux aimants. Chacune s'étaient rendu compte qu'elle éprouvait pour l'autre quelque chose de bien plus fort que de l'amitié.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un soir, chez Meiko, et que pour une fois elles n'étaient pas ivres, que, tout naturellement, comme si cela devait arriver depuis le début, elles s'embrassèrent. Au début, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent simplement, puis leurs baisers s'approfondirent de plus en plus, leurs langues dansant ensembles. Puis elles se regardèrent longuement, chacune noyée dans le regard rouge de l'autre.

Elles se dirigèrent dans leur chambre où, évidement, elles ne dormirent pas...

Le lendemain, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux l'une contre l'autre, Le portable de la blanche sonna. Elle décrocha, et Meiko, qui avait était réveillé par la charmante sonnerie, un une chanson d'un groupe de heavy metal dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle pu ainsi voir les yeux de son amante s'écarquillé, ses lèvres se pincer violement et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. La brune s'inquiétait en entendant les « oui, non, d'accord, j'arrive tout de suite ! ». L'albinos raccrocha, s'habilla et sortit, presque en courant en hurlant :

« - On se voit plus tard, je t'expliquerais, il y a urgence ! »

Et la porte se referma avant que Meiko ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. C'est donc angoissée qu'elle attendait, en s'occupant comme elle le pouvait, des nouvelles de sa nouvelle compagne.

Au bout d'un moment, elle reçut un appelle. Elle se jeta sur son téléphone, puis décrocha :

« - C'est toi Haku ?

- Non, raté, c'est Kaito…

- Oh, d'accord, salut.

- Tu n'es pas contente de m'entendre ?

- Si, si, mais j'espérais un appelle d'Haku.

- Ah, ainsi tu a finis avec ? Tant mieux ! Elle est gentille… comme toi !

- Merci. Mais dit-moi, pourquoi tu m'appelle ?

- En fait j'aurais besoin de ton aide : je dois me rendre à l'hôpital pour me faire enlever mon plâtre, mais Luka et Gakupo ne peuvent pas m'emmener vue qu'ils sont partit en vacances… et évidement je ne peux pas conduire. Tu pourrais m'y amené, toi ?

- Bien sur, pas de problème… »

Meiko passa donc prendre son ami, et ils se rendirent à l'hôpital. L'accro au saké l'accompagna, et, pendant que Kaito allait avec les médecins, elle se rendit dans la salle d'attente pour les visiteurs où on lui avait dit d'aller.

Dans la salle toute blanche, assise sur une chaise bleu en plastique, la barmaid lisait un magasine. Tout en jetant des coups d'œil dans la salle. Tout d'un coup, en détail attira son attention : sur une chaise, derrière une plante verte, une femme assise, avec des cheveux blanc attaché par une pince avec un papillon violet…

« - Haku, c'est toi ? »

L'interpellée se retourna, surprise : si elle s'attendait à voir Meiko ici…

« - Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai accompagné Kaito qui doit se faire enlevé son plâtre… mais c'est plutôt à moi de te le demandé. Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire… tu as un problème de santé ?

- Non, en fait… ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon cousin… je ne voulais pas t'embêté avec ça… »

En voyant l'air si triste de son aimée, la brune n'hésita pas :

« - Tu peut tout me dire, je sais écouter. D'autant plus que nous nous aimons, alors parle.

- En fait, il y a six mois, mon cousin, dell, a eu un accident de voiture, dans cette ville où il était de passage. Depuis il est dans le coma. Quand l'hôpital m'as appelé, je n'ai pas hésité : je suis venu m'installé ici pour être à ses côtés lors de son réveil…

- Comment les secours ont-ils suent qu'ils devaient t'appelé ?

- Ils l'ont sut grâce à sa prévoyance : Il a noté sur un post-it collé sur la boîte à gant : « personne à prévenir en cas d'accident : », avec en dessous mon nom et mon numéro.

- Et… tu es venu ici tout de suite après cette annonce ?

- Oui. De toute façon, j'avais prévenu de déménagé un jour, mais je ne savais pas encore où. Je n'avais aucun ami, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais dix ans. Mon cousin, qui a deux ans de plus que moi, vivait avec nous… il était la seule personne à laquelle je tenais. Nous avons continué à vivre ensemble, dans la maison de nos parents décédés. Heureusement, il avait dégoté un boulot qui lui rapporté beaucoup d'argent…

- Quel genre de travail ?

- Je l'ignore, il n'a jamais voulue me le dire. Mais j'imagine que cela ne devait pas être très légal… mais je m'en fiche. Je l'aime comme il est. Il se démené pour moi… c'est pourquoi, tout les jours, je viens ici, je lui parle. J'ignore s'il m'entend, mais s'il y a un espoir, même infime, pour qu'il puisse entendre le son de ma voix… si sa peut au moins le rassuré… et, le reste du temps, pour cesser de m'inquiété, je bois. Pour oublié mon angoisse. »

Ainsi, c'était donc ça : elle buvait pour ne plus penser à son cousin et pour pouvoir apprécier la vie pleinement ! Meiko voyait bien que sa compagne se retenait de pleurer. Elle l'enlaça et demanda :

« - Et pourquoi l'hôpital t'as-t-il appelé tout à l'heure ?

- Parce qu'il devait être opéré d'urgence… je ne connais pas les détails ».

Au même moment, un médecin arriva dans la pièce :

« - Mademoiselle Yohane ? C'est au sujet de votre cousin…

- Oui ? Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- Nous sommes désolé… nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions, mais… il n'a pas résisté. Il est mort… »

Haku eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. Ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Meiko continua de l'enlacé, la berçant doucement, comme une enfant.

La suite des événements se passa très vite. Après avoir raccompagné Kaito, qui eu l'impression de voyagé dans un corbillard tant ses deux amies semblaient tristes. L'enterrement eu lieux deux jours plus tard. Durant toute la cérémonie, Haku ne lâcha pas la main de Meiko, et ne cessait de pleueré.

A la fin, alors qu'il ne resté qu'elles dans le cimetière, Meiko l'embrassa devant la tombe. Haku se laissa faire. Puis la brune parla :

« - Ecoute, à partir de maintenant, tu va venir vivre chez moi. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu puisses faire ton deuil dans les meilleures conditions possible. Car, même si ton frère n'est plus de ce monde, moi je t'aime, je suis encore là et serais toujours là pour toi. Je ne te lâcherais pas. Et, au passage, te souler ne te rendra qu'encore plus triste, et ne t'aideras pas à oublier au final.»

Il y eut un silence. Puis la blanche répondit enfin :

« - Je sais que je ne suis pas seule, je sais que tu seras là… ça seras difficile, mais j'arrêterais de boire. Je n'essayerai pas de l'oublier, car nous avons tout de même énormément de souvenirs heureux ensemble. La seule chose dont je veux désormais être ivre, c'est de toi, car je t'aime ».

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent encore. Et un jeune homme, que personne aux cheveux blancs ne pouvait voir, sourit et disparut. Il savait que sa cousine avait trouvé une personne pour le remplacé auprès d'elle…

Voila… je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire… « L'alcool joyeux », c'est peut être pas super pour Haku, si ? C'est mon premier yuri... J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop raté...

Une petite review ?


End file.
